


The old violin in the back

by fraenzaenz



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love, Tension, Violins, starstruck lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraenzaenz/pseuds/fraenzaenz
Summary: So i have had this idea in my head since I saw the scene (you will know which one) and thinking it was a missed opportunity for a wonderful additional scene. Here Sissy has an old Violin at here home and remembers her grandfathers fingertips used to feel just like Vanyas do, so she gets it and Vanyas muscle memory kicks in, she plays and Sissy is starstruck.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper & Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The old violin in the back

**Author's Note:**

> Its pretty short and its also my first work so don´t hate me for makign mistakes, and english is not my first language, so perfect conditions for a failure. I hope not, leave me kudos or not, I am very open to feedback, as it is my first very short story that i actually finished :) hope you enjoy

Sissy leaned over Vanya´s hand, touching her hand smiling and talking nonsense about lifelines and how vanya apparently never worked a day in her life. Vanya smiled, she didn´t know. She didn´t know anything but somehow, she wasn´t as stressed about finding her life as carl, sissys husband seemed to be. She liked it here, she liked Harlan, a lot. Even though he never spoke a word she could somehow understood him, felt a connection to him. Sometimes she wondered if she has had similar problems in her youth. And there was sissy. Sissy who hit her with her car dressed in a weird white suit made for men, and instead of taking her to the police or the hospital took her to her home. Made her part of her family. She felt so at home around her, that she didn´t really have the feeling, or the need to find her identity, she was happy here, it felt like home. Hell, maybe her old home never even felt like this, she didn´t want to remember. Because if she remembered she´d have to go. Leave Harlan. Leave Sissy. No, she didn´t mind all that much not knowing who she was, while right now sissy tried so extract information about her past life by touching her hand seemingly carefree. Vanya could feel sissys touch with every fibre of her being, her hand was on fire where sissys fingers ghosted hers. There was a thick tension in the air, not for the first time those two interacted. And as sissy reached the tips of vanyas fingers she suddenly stopped. “Those callouses on you fingertips.. I wonder how you got those” she said, her voice a little hoarse. Vanya swallowed, suddenly realizing how close their faces were, as Sissy had leaned over her hand and was now looking up to her her eyes darting over vanyas face struggling to take it all in in her eyes something, something that might be like adoration. Vanya felt like she had never been looked at just like that, she felt a shiver down her spine. Long forgotten what sissy had asked she looked back at here with so much emotion in her gaze wondering how it can be, that even knowing nothing about herself, she has never felt so safe, so at home.

After what felt like hours and seconds at the same time sissy seemed to snap out of her daze, and tried to remember what they had been talking about before she lost herself in the eyes of the woman she ran over with a car just a month ago.. who has made her laugh more than she had in years, who somehow seemed to understand her son better, that she did and hell a lot better than his father? Their connection astonished her, seeing Harland nearly communicate with another human being made her heart arch in the best way. And Vanya was, she was just such a wonderful person. Sissy could remember ever meeting someone who was so kind, so understanding, so compassionate and somehow so herself. She found her in a white suit made for men, but it fit her so perfectly and she was so breath-taking, she took her home with her, only realizing that that was not the most rational decision when her husband questioned her about why she didn’t take the girl to the hospital? She didn´t know. Something just draws her to her, making her taker her home. She offered her some of her dresses at first, as that’s what women wear around her, but this one looked so unconfutable in the first one she put her in, that she quickly gave some of carls old stuff, and somehow vanya looked even more beautiful in the baggy old shirt that carl disliked. Better than carl has ever looked in it. But Carl has never been the most handsome fellow, of course he worked hard, provided for her and Harland, but he never really seemed to see her, or talked to her. He never asked her about her opinion, as that was obviously how the world works, she never questioned it, but she just now realised she had never really been happy. Sehr realized that in the moment she laughed with the Stanger she hit with her car as she was playing hide and seek with Harland, as this stranger asked her how she was, how her day had been and what she had wanted to be as she grew up. This stranger, not knowing who she was, or where she came from. It felt so right having here her, close to her in her home. Although the agreement had been that she would become Harland’s nanny the three of them seemed to spend more and more time together, resulting in sissy and vanya spending nearly all of their time together, as vanya helped sissy doing the washing up. Women’s work as carl called it, helped her clean, repair things in the house carl was to busy for. Th busy getting drunk with his friends. And they shared their fare shade of drinks too. Out in the barn or in the living room. Somehow sissy could talk to vanya like she never could to any of her friends at her hometown, and even though vanya didn’t know anything other than what had happened these last few weeks, she was somehow still able to make sissy rethink the whole society and system she grew up in. Vanya just asked what things where the way they are, as she obviously didn’t know, and asked why men could decide if their wives worked or not, and sissy, well mor often than not she was left speechless. Realizing she had never questioned such basic facts. 

Sissy had felt herself drawn to vanya right from the beginning, but as they became closer, the pull became stronger it was nearly unbearable to be apart from her. And right in this moment, she knew all her talk about seeing vanyas past in her handlines had just been an excuse to touch the other, be close to her. So, she explored vanyas beautiful soft hands, they looked, well they felt, as if she never had to turn one stone around in her life. Sissy could get enough of those soft hands so she invented stories about life lines, all that stuff you hear at the fair and touched every millimetre of skin exploring soft folds, feeling energy like electricity flowing through her fingers where they touched vanyas. As she touched the tips of vanyas beautiful fingers the softness was suddenly gone, strong hard fingertips awaited her touch. She stilled: “I wonder how you got those” 

She felt reminded of a moment she had long forgotten, as a small child, sitting at her grandpas lap she used to play with his bid hands, hardened by his hard work, farming without the big machines they use nowadays, always wondering why the tips of his hands where so hard too. “That’s the violin my dear” he told her “what’s a violin” she had asked, being just 3 years old at that time never having heard that word. “my Violin you silly, the one I play for you every night!” he exclaimed as he lifted her of his lap to get his old violin. It was rare for a farmer like him to play such a prestige instrument, but he had come to America from Ireland where music and playing an instrument was much more common and valued. Among the other farmer, hard men as they called themselves it was frowned upon to do something so fancy and prestige like a real city boy, they called him. But he didn’t care, if his little sissy looked at him with big eyes as he played her favourite song, they could call him what they wanted.

Sissy noticed vanya staring at her, as if she had forgotten her own name, “sissy?” she seemingly asked again “ where did you go to?”, “sorry, got drifted away for a second there” sissy answer, “wait a second” she said, letting go of vanyas hand, and immediately missing the warmth of it, but she wanted to find out if she had remembered correctly , as vanyas fingertips felt just like her grandpas had, and she has his old violin sitting somewhere in the back of her closet, as nobody but her seemed to care about it when he died. She never learned how to play it, as her grandpa got older and couldn’t teach her anymore when she would have been old enough to learn, or rather big enough to hold it. 

As Sissy returned, she carried a small suitcase “are you going somewhere?” vanya wondered, where where would sissy go in the middle of the night? “No Silly!” Sissy explained, “it’s my grandpas’ violin, and I think you used to play it to, your fingertips feel just like his used to feel before he forgot how to play it. I am sure you can play it!” Vanya was confused, play what, the world violin seemed somewhat familiar, but she could remember what it was. Until sissy opened her suitcase and the old violin shined in the low light of the kitchen lamp. Vanyas fingers immediately wrapped around the collar of the instrument with some sort of muscle memory she couldn’t control. She caressed the instrument greeting it like an old friend. Meanwhile sissy watched her, mesmerized as Vanya seemed to have come more alive at the sight of the instrument, awake, completely in the moment, and years away as she was like in trance lifting the violin to her chin propping it on her shoulder like her grandfather used to do. She found the bow and started tuning the instrument as if she had never done something else, within minutes the old violin sounded like new and vanya started playing, a simple tune, or at least to her it was, not even knowing what she was doing, just her body doing what he knew best. Sissy could do not much more than stare as her beautiful vanya came alive through the music, she sat back down on her chair and watched as vanya played more beautiful than the had ever heard anyone play, no offence to her grandfather but vanya was another level, hell another world as she stood there with closed eyes living this moment, living her music, in her element. Sissy noticed her tears just as they rolled down her cheeks but couldn’t and wouldn’t stop them, as this moment was so pure and full of joy it overwhelmed her.


End file.
